narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirei Yuri
Kirei Yuri (奇麗百合, Yuri Kirei), an outstanding kunoichi and the current monarch residing over the Land of Lilies. Hailing from the royal branch of the Yuri, the lass had experienced nothing but privilege since her first breath of air. And as the second-born to the king at that time, she often was held in an extremely high regard, sometimes even over her elder sister. Because of this, the two sisters began to adrift at a very young age often becoming hostile when placed in the same atmosphere. To add insult to injury, Kirei seemed to have everything going for her; developing far beyond Kokoa in both their studies and combat. Their rivalry came to a peak when their father, King Tettsui, choosing the younger Kirei over her more experienced sister as the successor of the crown. As she would grower older, Kirei became slightly more arrogant, exerting confidence with each stride. She was intelligent, gorgeous and a force you didn't was to mess with; and it was something she recognized very well. Men wanted her and many women envied her, despite her young age at the time. Her eyes soon placed their sights on a certain commoner, who was the first man of many who didn't pay her any mind upon greeting. Such a thing infuriated yet intrigued her to long for being around him, craving his attention. He became the balance she needed, taming her imperious demeanor and somewhat humbling her. She adored opposition he presented and soon found herself falling deep into something no one would condone, especially her father. Her love for this man grew inside her womb, spawning a child that would soon give rise to a manhunt. As much as she tried to hide the pregnancy, the secret would soon he revealed by her elder sister to their father. A scorned father bellowed his youngest, chastising the lass for her foolish decision to bed not only before marriage but with a scum of a man with no future. His intentions were made clear and the futures of her beloved seemed bleak. In order to save their lives, Kirei's hand would be pushed to induce her labor three months sooner and organize an escape route to get Seika and the newborn out of the country. Bidding farewell to her loves, the young woman watched with a bleeding heart as the two sailed away into the sun. Managing to keep her pregnancy a secret to the general public, King Tettsui still chose Kirei as the heir despite the scandal, much to Kokoa's dismay. A decision which ultimately lead to the sister claiming her own life. Irony at it's finest for someone born into privilege to lose so much so quickly. Having taken things for throughout most of her life, the scars transformed her, creating a new benevolent person amidst the rubble. When her father died, Kirei would assume her role as the country's leader, bringing about a change for the betterment of all people. And even though many years had gone by, despite marrying and having another child, Kirei would never truly get over of having to live a life without her son. History Personality Abilities